User talk:Kari 110
GREETINGS: Boe! >3 Thank you for the comment ^^ on my page, so I reply back. Fair, right? xD Oke, have a nice day ! :3 Oi!Kari!!!HEY! (okay I'm totally bored right now...) Runaway Marshmallow 11:38, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi you are new too? Same here. :) Casual Reina 12:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh yea. I saw your blog and I realised that you are not new. XD Sorry I just realised it now. Casual Reina 02:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) You rule that is allSuper saiyan goku reincarnate 10:10, February 15, 2012 (UTC) afdjsfd;sakjdfsa;kldjf;ks HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME >:/ LOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLOL *MAKES FUN OF THE NAME KARI* kidding XP YO KARI! Y U NOT ONLINE......? ME IS 4EVR ALONE... AZURE-SENPAI ISH NOT THERE NOR IS ASIAN REPLY IF U MUST p.s. may i call u kira??? - <3 Akira-SENPAI-SAN ~ <3 NEH~~> HEY KARI~! Awkward day today right?(_ _|||)?See you again tomorrow and also..about you know....I"M GLAD SHE WAS OFFLINE TODAY ( _ _ ||||) anyways I had to go sorry for leavin' ya hangin' there!and I need to tell you something tomorrow about BLAZE >:D.Well and yeah check ya and I was planning about our secrert language to make new words again.~Just post them on FB~and goodluck~and also can we meet???~ like for this summer?With runaway and stuff?I"M BORED HERE "".Anyways yeah~>CHECK YEAH~>. Asian Cloud 12:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Other Post Okay! KIYAMA HIROTO 424 14:41, March 26, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June hey kari.......thnk you for being a friend....im sorry if im not a great friend........but i dont think saying sorry will change............i hope you can forgive me.............. from: trance '9 GAG' What is 9 GAG? ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 13:34, March 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June I will NOT visit 9 GAG because I have a soul. KIYAMA HIROTO 424 12:16, March 29, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Kari Kari Kari!!! Tube hero!! U know u can play tube hero on le iPad dude! Only if u not know... love, アキラ - 先輩 04:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Some Stuff' Do you know what Cloud is doing? Nice profile picture! Brother of Beemo.... XD '- Fey Rune→ Bouncer Rabbit' Okay! ^^ '- Finn→ The Human' You watch Adventure Time too!? I'm a SUPER HUGE fan!!! Sorry for the late reply. ^^ '- Finn→ The Human' I like Marceline, Marshall Lee, Finn, Jake, Cake, Ice King, and more! Ice King is very funny. You know that episode when he said: Somebody got hit in the boingloings. Hit in the boingloings. Boingloings. Boingloings. XD That episode is when Ice King accidentally hired the Scorcher to kill Finn and Jake. ^^ '- Finn→ The Human' I like that episode. The weapons are, well, AWESOME!!! XD You can call me Finn. ^^ '- Finn→ The Human' 'Adventure!!!' I'll call you Beemo! Let's start adventuring, Beemo! XD ^^ '- Fey Rune→ Bouncer Rabbit' Yeah! I remember that song. I like it. ^^ '- Fey Rune→ Bouncer Rabbit' Yeah, I know the Flame Princess. By the way, I like Gunter too. ^^ '- Fey Rune→ Bouncer Rabbit' I'm not sure. I would choose all of them. But in order, I'm going to choose YOUNG Princess Bubblegum as the first person. The second person would be Marceline. The The Flame Princess. ^^ '- Fey Rune→ Bouncer Rabbit' 'Some Songs' Here are some links to some songs. Hope you like them. I like both of those songs. ^^ => One of Marceline's songs => One of Finn's songs '- Fey Rune→ Bouncer Rabbit' Thanks for the songs! ^^ '- Fey Rune→ Bouncer Rabbit' 'Sunshine Road' We never got to use Sunshine Road again. D: 'AQWorlds Character Page' Can you give me the link of you AQWorlds Character Page? ''-'' Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony 15:23, August 8, 2012 (UTC) 'Sunshine Road!' Yeah! TT^TT 'AQWorlds' It's fine. ^^ '- Ring Ring! Click This! ~Kiyama→ Save The Environment!!! 14:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC)' Ardena-san! I'm still calling you that, It feels awkward if I call you Kari, I guess I'm used to calling you Ardena. Message Anyway thanks for telling me to join the wikia! <3 hugs hugs oh lol! See you on the Jan.3!! Titaniafuusuke13 (talk) 14:56, December 28, 2012 (UTC) 'Thanks :)' Thanks for congratulating my B-day. xD And you don't see me often in chat because I do other stuff. I remember about our signature move, Sunshine Road. :) But, how come you and Cloud come online at the same time? (well not "SAME" time xD) '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 11:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC)' 'Yeah!!!' Awesome that you're friends in real life. And, yeah, I live in Cambodia. '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 10:17, February 4, 2013 (UTC)' 'About Chat!' I will go on chat at 5:00pm any day if you want. I want to do Sunshine Road so much, I can't wait until we meet in chat! '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 12:07, February 5, 2013 (UTC)' 'Hey~' My day is awesome and epic! Sorry, I logged out. ^^" '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 13:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC)' '^^' How was your day? It's me that late :( I'll try next time too. ^^" '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 12:12, February 13, 2013 (UTC)' 'Happy Single Awareness Day to you too!' Happy Single Awareness Day :D I was late again today TT^TT On Saturday? Okay! I won't give up the will to meet you xD '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 13:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC)' 'Lateness TT^TT' We were all late TT^TT lol '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 15:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC)' 'Don't be so sad, dude' It's okay, Kari. People are always busy doing something xD And, no, Cloud wasn't there. TT^TT Dummies? lol '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 14:26, February 16, 2013 (UTC)' 'Weird' That's kinda scary lol '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 11:48, February 17, 2013 (UTC)' HB Happy birthday Kari-kun hope you have the best day of your life. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 06:05, April 5, 2013 (UTC)